


You were my security blanket

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Coffee Shop, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, atsumu and osamu have a small fight, atsumu is a little, atsumu is trans and a barista, florist, flower shop, i wrote this as a way to cope with finding out im a little, omi is confused but supportive, osamu is his kinda caregiver kinda not, sakusa is a demigirl florist, sakusa uses they/them and er/eros/eroself pronouns, so it might be bad or inaccurate sorry, this is my own au btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Atsumu suddenly felt like shrinking in on himself, being hyper aware of everything around him. He rushed back to the cafe, hurriedly locking the door and throwing his hoodie over his head. This was the second time Osamu snapped at him today, the second time he told Atsumu to change in the span of a few hours.Lips immediately found themselves stuck between teeth, hands deep in his pockets. Legs found themselves in front of a small light pink shop, its hung plants softly swinging in the wind. Atsumu didn’t even process opening the door and walking in, didn’t process the sudden worried look from the raven headed owner, wasn't aware of the hands on his shoulders. Everything was still in his mind, big fat tears growing in his eyes.“Miya? Are you okay?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	You were my security blanket

**Author's Note:**

> The age regression in this is non-sexual and based on my own experience with it. Atsumu's slip was impure and I really only wrote this to cope. I'm also not home so the ending is a bit rushed sorry !

The cafe was silent after closing hours. Atsumu had hurried to lock up, having to change the course of the day due to an issue he ran into. He had been too excited during his shift, making mistakes left and right. This wasn’t anything new, of course, but there was one thing different for this time.

Osamu had been in a bad mood since this morning, mostly spending his time silently working. Atsumu had planned to end their shifts and hang out, in hopes it’ll cheer up his brother. But in his excitement, he stumbled and tripped over nothing causing a variety of drinks being spilled and remade. It drove Osamu nuts and every apology that fell from his twins mouth made it worse.

“God, can’t ya do anythin’ right!? Would it kill ya to stay still for more than five seconds?” Osamu snapped, causing Atsumu to jump. Wide brown eyes blinked over at Samu, mouth slightly open.

“Uh… Sorry Samu, I didn’t mean ta make ya redo so many drinks. I was just really excited cuz I thought it would be fun to go do somethin’ together ta help ya feel better!”

“I don’t want to do anything with you. I’ve had enough of lookin’ at yer ugly mug all day.”

Atsumu’s face faltered a bit, his hands immediately coming up to fiddle with themselves. “Aw come on Samu, I know yer jokin’. I think it’ll help a lot! We can just go home if ya want-”

Osamu cut him off, smacking his apron on the counter. “I don’t want ta do anythin’ with you, what don’t ya get, Atsumu?” He sighs, folding his apron and then unfolding it to hang it up. “Yer so annoyin’ sometimes. Don’t it occur to you that I might not want ta constantly be around ya everyday? Yer unbearable.”

Atsumu blinked, his hands dropping to his side as he watched Osamu move to the back to get ready to leave. He knew he was clumsy and messed up a lot, but his twin never had an issue with it before. Did he do something wrong this time?

“Right, uh, Samu that kinda hurts. If yer jokin’ it isn’t funny anymore. I know I messed up but ya usually aren’t this angry about it.” The blonde following the other, leaning against the door frame.

“Who said I was jokin’? I was being 100% serious, Tsumu. I’m going home alone today.”

“But-”

“Plus I know it hurts, it’s supposed to, ya idiot. Maybe then you’ll finally take the hint and change.” Osamu pushes past the other, walking towards the door.

Atsumu blinks, for the third time these few hours, hurriedly grabbing his stuff and rushing after his twin. “Wait, Samu!”

Osamu ignored him, shrugging him off. Atsumu tried to keep up, following the other to his car and trying to pull the door to the passenger side open. Osamu locked the door, starting the car and driving off, not even sparing Atsumu another glance.

The blonde stood there, a mix of confusion and hurt placed on his face. He stared out in the direction the car went, his chest tightening. Suddenly everything was fuzzy and dizzying, his vision blurring as tears grew. He knew he had the tendency to be annoying and high-maintenance but his brother never used that as a reason to leave him. It was one of the things he liked about his twin, the one thing he was sure would never happen. What if Osamu was right though?

Atsumu suddenly felt like shrinking in on himself, being hyper aware of everything around him. He rushed back to the cafe, hurriedly locking the door and throwing his hoodie over his head. This was the second time Osamu snapped at him today, the second time he told Atsumu to change in the span of a few hours.

Lips immediately found themselves stuck between teeth, hands deep in his pockets. Legs found themselves in front of a small light pink shop, its hung plants softly swinging in the wind. Atsumu didn’t even process opening the door and walking in, didn’t process the sudden worried look from the raven headed owner, wasn't aware of the hands on his shoulders. Everything was still in his mind, big fat tears growing in his eyes.

“Miya? Are you okay?”

Atsumu shook his head, hugging Sakusa tightly. The raven head fumbled over, holding the blonde close.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Er whispered, running glitters hand against the head of hair on their chest.

Hours passed as they sat on Sakusa’s shop floor, Atsumu sobbing into their apron. Soon enough, Atsumu stops crying, his breathing evening out. He looks up at Sakusa quickly, surprising the raven head. Wide brown eyes blink up at them before he breaks out into a smile.

“Hi Omi-kun! I didn’t know I came by, why are we on the floor?” Atsumu moves away, sitting cross legged in front of the florist.

Sakusa blinked, taking note of the way the other started to slur their words.

“You started crying and hugged me, I must have fallen. Are you feeling better now?”

Atsumu nods rapidly. “I was cryin’ cuz Samu was mean ta me earlier! He said I was annoyin’ and an idiot!”

Sakusa tilted their head, standing and wiping any dust off them. “Is that not a common thing for you two?”

“Yeah but he actually meant it this time! He told me to change!” Atsumu pouted, shooting up and rushing over to look at the unwrapped bouquets on the counter. “He said he meant it… And left without me… I don’t want ta go home if he’s gonna be a meanie pants.”

Kiyoomi watched the blonde play with the petals of the flowers laying there, a small pout on his face. They walked over, placing their hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. “That’s okay. You can come home with me.”

Atsumu’s face lit up, arms shooting up in victory. “Yay!” He watched Omi work, long fingers wrapping paper and tape around the flowers. Atsumu’s eyes lit up, stars shining in them. Little by little, his mind slipped. His thumb shot up to his mouth, staying there but not quite going inside. He didn’t say much, just following after Sakusa around the shop, helping where he could.

After everything was done, Sakusa locked up and took Atsumu to their car. They drove with the radio on low, Atsumu babbling over things Sakusa knew nothing about but they listened regardless.

Once at home, Atsumu immediately raced to lay on the couch, curling up in the fetal position. He turned the tv on, putting on a random cartoon and watching, eyes wide.

Sakusa squinted, hanging their coat up and walking over. Getting pulled down by the blonde surprised them but they allowed the other to cuddle into eros chest.

“Atsumu? What’s wrong?”

Atsumu hummed, giggling. “Nothing silly! I’m pretty okie dokie, a little hungry though…” He looks up. “Omi I want nuggies!”

“Okay…” Sakusa stood, going into the kitchen to make nuggets.

The two spent hours watching tv and eating, soon enough falling asleep ontop of each other on the couch.

When Atsumu woke up, he was laying on an already asleep Omi, the tv off. His thumb was in his mouth and he panicked, shooting up quickly.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no…” He frantically looked for his phone, checking to see nothing.

Kiyoomi slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes. “Atsumu?”

“Omi! God, I am so sorry ya had to deal with that! I’ll go home, I'm sorry!” He rushed up, heading towards the door.

Sakusa grabbed his wrists, pulling him away. “Woah, woah, Miya calm down. Why are you so panicked?”

Atsumu looks everywhere but at Sakusa. “Sorry, I slipped into little space and usually I’m with Samu but…”

Sakusa stood there and processed before chuckling and gently moving Atsumu to look at them. “That’s okay, Atsumu. Want me to take you home?”

Atsumu nods.

“Be careful, okay? I’ll always be here for you.”

Atsumu smiles, hugging Sakusa tightly. Omi kissed him gently on the forehead, wiping a finger over his cheek.

“Thank you, I love you Omi.”

Sakusa watched Atsumu rush out and run towards the door of his house. Said door swings open and Osamu appears, squeezing Atsumu in a tight hug. Omi watches as Atsumu breaks into tears, Osamu whispering things to him Omi couldn’t hear. They take that as a sign to leave and drive away, feeling better knowing Atsumu has his security blanket back.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow my twitter @ keikaashi where i ramble more about my florist/barista sakuatsu au and little atsumu with caretaker samu and omi


End file.
